Stardust Soul
by KAckrmn13
Summary: Kumiko Matsui is a 16-year-old girl who was constantly misunderstood and made fun of by her peers. She struggles for a life filled with peace, until she comes across with Jotaro Kujo, a 17-year-old delinquent she admired for a long time. Her encounter with him changed the course of her life, unlocking a power deep within.
1. Prologue (Part 1)

She wakes up to find her decorated ceiling of her room. 

She checks the clock. It tells 5:30 am. Just like any other regular student would, she stands up and gets ready for school. 

For her, today will just be the same as any other day. No friends, just classes; just like it has always been for almost 2 years. 

But little did she know that today was the day where the universe decided that her fate will be intertwined with someone else's... 

And that would change the course of her life, FOREVER.


	2. Chapter 1

It's another day in school again.

I slowly walk on the streets as the cherry blossoms gently sway with the wind. Spring was coming, and more of it are in bloom today.

As usual, I always go to school alone. I'm not the socially outgoing type, but rather I'm timid and shy, and I don't have a lot of friends.

I envy people who are always around everyone. How did they do it? How do they make people like them? Somehow it has been solid 16 years and I still couldn't even stand up in front and introduce myself in front of the class without shaking and stuttering. Whenever someone comes up and tries to make friends with me, I shake them off. Eventually, they'd leave me alone.

Because of my silent demeanour, people then began to misunderstand me. They'd make fun of me, spread false rumours, and keep distance away from me. I'd like to stand up and defend myself, but because of my inability to find the right words to say, it feared me more that I might say something wrong leading to a much worse situation.

I'd rather try my best to stay away from conflicts as I can, for the sake of peace.

"Oh, it's Kumiko," a female voice murmured from behind.

I looked back to see two girls from my class, Hiroko and Risa, stare at me with a disgusted look.

"That weirdo again?" Hiroko said in acrimony as she grabbed Risa by the wrist, "Let's hurry up to school. We might get caught with her 'weirdo' virus."

And there they go, hurriedly walking by past me.

Am I really that repulsive? I don't know what I ever done to them, but whatever it is, I'm very sorry for my existence.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking until I tripped onto something. I lost my balance as the things in my bag were sent flying around and I was about to hit the floor.

I closed my eyes for impact, but nothing happened. When I opened my eyes, my things were back in my bag and I was standing like nothing happened.

"W-what just happened?" I asked perplexed, "I was just about to hit the floor and my things flew around and EEK-!"

I gave a shriek when I realized that my diary was lying on the ground, open. I immediately covered my mouth to avoid attention. Then a gust of wind blew, and sent an enclosed piece of paper flying.

 _Oh no!_ I thought to myself. That wasn't a piece of paper, it was a photo – a private one! If someone sees that before I could catch it, my peaceful life would come to an end. The wind kept blowing it away as I chased it around, getting nowhere. Geez, what am I going to do?

As I kept chasing it around, I tripped onto something, again. But before I could fall, someone caught me on the waist. The photo that was sent flying in the breeze was flawlessly caught by another hand.

 _And I wasted my time chasing it around. Why is the world so unfair?_

I looked up to see who my savior was. He stood 195 cm tall, has a large and well-built physique for his age, and has a golden chain attached to the collar of his uniform. His taut and rigid expression was accompanied by his green eyes. He was looking right at me as he bought the photo to his face.

 _It's Jotaro Kujo!_

I looked at him surprisingly as he gently puts me down to the ground. I have been appreciating him ever since I started high school. We have been in the same class for 2 years now and I secretly admired him from afar. Of course, many girls would always trail behind him every day on the way to school, clutching on his arms and showering him with compliments. But whenever the girls start to fight behind him, he'd always get ticked off and shout, "Shut up! I don't like girls freaking out!"

He's a bit scary and he's been going wild nowadays, but to me he's the most wonderful and charming person I have ever known in my life.

And this is the first time I have ever been this close to him.

Jotaro waved the photo in front of me, "Here's your photo."

I was speechless. All I could do was to retrieve the photo he caught, my brain buffering from the fact that he actually spoke to me for the first time in like, ever!

My attention was at his direction as he walked towards my diary, picked it up, and approached me again. "I suppose this is yours as well."

I just nodded, grabbed the diary and stared blankly.

" _Yare yare_ ," he sighed, "You should pay attention to where you're going. You already tripped twice, you clumsy girl."

He turned his back towards me, puts his hands on his pockets, and began to walk away. Could it be that he was the one who saved me when I tripped the first time? If it really was him, then how did he do that? He even managed to catch all of my things at once, return them in my bag safely and impeding my fall like nothing even happened.

How bizarre, yet it just made him even cooler.

I watched him walk away from me. Just how did he do that? As far as I know, that was impossible.

Jotaro then stopped at his tracks and turned to face me again, "By the way, you're a good photographer," he uttered and turned away for the second time.

I could feel the stern eyes of Jotaro's trail of girls pierce at me like several knives thrown simultaneously, but I didn't even mind because I was so shocked that Jotaro engaged a conversation with me. I thought it would never happen, but this is a blessing. God finally answered my prayers!

But what did he mean that I was a great photographer...?

Wait... don't tell me... He actually saw the photo?!

My cheeks heated up in embarrassment as I buried my face onto the photo while trying my best to muffle my squeals.

It was a stolen photo that I took of Jotaro while he was reading a book in class.


	3. Chapter 2

I still couldn't get over what happened earlier.

Classes have already started and all I could do was listen to the discussion while taking glimpses of Jotaro, who was three seats away from me, looking outside the window. I have no idea if I'm actually really listening to the lecture at all.

I really want to thank him for saving me earlier. Although I did have the chance to thank him earlier, yet all I did was stare at him like I have seen a deity or something. I only muttered a small 'thank you' as soon as he started walking away.

I can thank him by lunch, but I can't approach him- I'm too shy! I'm thankful that no one else has seen that photo, but the person in the photo itself was the one who saw it. He must've thought that I'm a creepy stalker and he might've been sarcastic when he complimented me being a good photographer.

Damned hell, I can't stop over thinking right now! But I can't stay still until I express my gratitude.

 _What should I do?_ I asked myself as I stared at the blackboard, watching our Math teacher write equations. I'm the kind of person who can't rest until I give my thanks to someone who has done something nice to me. It's rude when someone does something nice to you, and you just let it be like you're not grateful for it.

"Matsui-san, are you listening?" our teacher snapped up front.

I immediately stood up from my seat. The eyes of my classmates pierce at me like I'm being accused of a crime. I stole a glimpse of Jotaro, but it seems he's not paying attention. _Lucky me_.

"I'll ask you again," she sighed, "What is the quadratic equation?"

"Negative b plus-minus the square root of b squared minus 4ac over 2a," I replied. I'm very lucky that my mother forced me to learn all of these mathematical equations.

"You're lucky," she then turned back to face the blackboard, "You should pay attention to our review, Matsui-san."

"Y-yes." I faltered as I sat down back to my seat.

I'm really distracted right now; this is going to cost me trouble... Alright, I'll just wait until Jotaro leaves the classroom at lunch. If he leaves, I will wait five minutes and then look for him. There, I'll just say 'thank you' and leave immediately. That would work, right?

I took one last glance of Jotaro until I come back to my senses. He's just sitting down with his arms crossed and his cap over his eyes. I guess he's napping. Haha, _kawaii_.

* * *

At last the bell rang for lunch. I immediately ate my lunch that I made, worried that I might not be able to catch up with what I'm planning. I can't turn back this time; if I got to do it then I have to!

Just as I expected, Jotaro left the classroom. Five minutes have passed, wasted by looking at everyone, and I decided to leave the classroom by then.

Fifteen minutes passed as I looked for Jotaro all over the campus, but he was nowhere to be found. I guess he's not here in the campus anymore. I never considered that he'd skip classes today, or maybe he's already back in the classroom while I was looking for him. I think 5 minutes was too long for timing. Losing hope, I made my way back to the classroom.

As I walked, I realized that I'm already in the corridor where no one really passes by. This was filled with obsolete, empty classrooms. This hall was rumored to be haunted- multiple footsteps can be heard from inside the classrooms, sometimes one could hear an actual class discussion going on, and there are times where one would hear someone scratching the blackboard.

To me, it's nothing but a load of codswallop. I think those rumors were only made by paranoid people who just heard random natural noises and then overreacted, immediately associating it with paranormal activities. This corridor is really creepy just to be honest, but I believe that just how it is.

 _I really do have a habit of not paying attention to where I'm going, huh..._

I continued walking through this corridor. Damn, this is really long that I'm already tired from walking straight. I can't wait to turn somewhere or something.

Suddenly, I heard a bunch of footsteps from behind. Chills started coming down my spine. Are the rumours really true? And if they are, I must've gone way too cocky!

But the footsteps are coming from behind me and not in the classroom, based from the rumor. Maybe there are just a bunch of students who happened to come into this corridor as I did. There's nothing to worry about, I must've gone paranoid looking for Jotaro.

I slowly looked back to where those footsteps are coming from. I saw a bunch of boys who are dressed untidily. Some of them have piercings on their faces, while others had a visible tattoo on their wrists and necks. _This is bad_. I thought. These are school punks. I have to get out of here as soon as I can!

I started to quicken my pace, but then my footsteps have started echoing around, grabbing their attention as one shouted out, "Hey look guys, it's a girl!"

I decided to turn and flee as fast as I can, but because of dear misfortune, I slipped and fell.

"Fuck!" I cursed to the air. Wow, this is really helpful in my situation right now.

"What are you cursing for, huh?" a guy's voice came from behind.

I immediately got up on my feet and put my guard up, "Don't come near me! Don't touch me!"

"Ah, it's the weirdo," a guy with the neck tattoo snapped.

 _Ah, you know I'm the weirdo but I don't even know you!_

"But she's kinda cute ya know?" another guy with a nose piercing blurted out.

 _I beg to defer, I'm not cute!_

A guy with a weird haircut approached the guy in the middle (supposedly the leader) and pleaded, "C'mon let's do something to her, Noritaki-sama!"

Noritaki-sama? What is this, some kind of God complex? They must be some kind of gang, or something.

Apparently, the leader of the gang started to stride towards me. I stood back, "I told you to not get near me!"

The guy with the nose piercing was already behind me when I tried running away. With my instincts kicking in, I immediately knocked the wind out of him. I attempted to bolt away again as he was still reacting from the pain, but thanks to my great sense of direction, I made a reckless turn which lead to a dead end. I was then cornered to a wall surrounded by these punks.

The Noritaki guy then came up in front of me and looked at me from head to toe, "She doesn't seem like a weirdo to me,"

"Let's play with her,"

"Yeah!"

"C'mon, c'mon,"

Noritaki made a shushing sound which made the rest quiet down. He slicked his hair back and commanded, "Don't let her move,"

Two of them then held my arms back against the wall. I struggled to get free but they were too strong. I could try kicking Nori-takoyaki in the face, but I'm afraid it may get him pissed and might do something worse to me.

Play with me, huh? I'm not a Barbie doll that you could just make fun of! If only I could escape, but how? I trained martial arts since I was a kid, and I'm very skilled with _bōjutsu_ but that would be useless right now! I don't have a weapon with me!

I broke a cold sweat. These punks are hungry for sugar, and I'm not willing to give it. What to do, what to do?! Agh!

Nori-takoyaki then reached his arms to my skirt and started to undress me. I started kicking around, but with panic all over my head its nothing but a pointless struggle.

"Ohoho~ why are you struggling?" Nori-takoyaki smiled sheepishly, "You look so cute when you struggle,"

"And you might look even cuter naked!" the neck-tattoo guy started to laugh as the four others began laughing as well.

The rest of the punks then attempted to undress my uniform as I resisted, but eventually I'll get tired if I just keep doing the same thing all over. My dignity will be stained if I don't do something. I have to fight back! That's the only thing that could save me! But in this situation, it's going to be pointless. This isn't the fate I chose!

My energy then began to fade as I struggled more and more. I wish there would be someone who could help me! Without thinking, I just muttered to myself, "Jotaro..."

"What are you doing with her, huh?" a familiar growl echoed from the other end.

My strength immediately came back when I saw the guy with a gold chain attached to his uniform's collar and his green eyes accompanied by his usual rigid and taut expression.

 _Jotaro!_

"Well, if it isn't JoJo!" Nori-takoyaki exclaimed as he turned towards him, his arms opened wide.

Upon realizing that the group were distracted by Jotaro's sudden appearance, without any time to waste, I broke free from their grasp. I kicked the nearest guy on the stomach, causing him to get thrown backwards, his back hitting the wall with a thud. I grabbed him by the collar and threw his body towards the other two people, losing their balance and collapsing on the floor. I dashed towards Noritaki, grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall, tossing him towards the nose-pierced guy with all the force I can muster.

Noritaki grunted as he held his head in pain, "You stupid bitch! You will pay!"

Insulted, I bellowed back, "Who told you that you can just touch me whenever you like?!"

I made it out the dead-end zone. Jotaro's attention turned to me as he asked, "What did they just do to you?"

"T-they…they w-wanted…t-t-they…" I tried to answer but anxiety caught up with me, realizing what happened before and what I just did. My throat was quaking, my breathing was heavy, and my limbs were trembling hard. I felt my cheeks heat up when I came to notice my partially undressed uniform, trying hard to button my blouse up with my hands shaking uncontrollably.

By the time the punks recovered, Jotaro immediately held Noritaki by the collar, his emerald eyes flaring with anger, "Care to explain what happened here?"

"None of your business, Jojo! Now let me go!"

"You know one of the things I hate?" he sneered as he raised his fist, "It's when someone disrespects a girl!" He then punched Noritaki on the face and sent him flying.

What amazing strength! I watched Jotaro as he fought the punks left and right, hitting them effortlessly like a boxer sparring with a sandbag.

I just can't believe it. For a second, I was just hopelessly wishing that I could be saved by him; and now, he's actually here fighting for me! I just feel like I don't deserve being protected by someone else, especially by him, which was unexpected. I felt that I was worthless as a person but now there is actually someone fighting for my sake.

Maybe not for my sake, but he may be fighting for what is right.

Suddenly, Jotaro was punched on the stomach and was sent aback in my direction.

"JOTARO!" I exclaimed.

He turned towards me and shouted, "What are you still doing here?! Run! Get out of here!"

The punks then came charging at him, but he was just beating them up effortlessly. Without a second thought, I turned my back and ran away back to our classroom. I wanted to tell someone – a teacher probably – about what happened, but I might get Jotaro in trouble along with those freaks. Later on, I decided to keep it to myself; no one will listen anyway.

I ended up coming in the classroom late because of the incident, but I owe Jotaro a lot more this time.

Jotaro didn't return to class in the remainder of the day, and I still haven't forgotten to give my thanks to him as soon as possible.

* * *

After classes, I immediately went looking for him around the campus- even at the corridor where I left him, but he wasn't to be found. If I couldn't find him today, I don't think I would have the guts to try again tomorrow. In fact, I was ashamed when I just fled when he told me to, leaving him fighting five guys all by himself. I knew how to defend myself; I could've stayed and fought against them as well, but I have the greatest feeling that I'll just be a bother in the rumble and make things harder for him. He might just push me away and he might be the one that will be beaten to a pulp instead. That's why I ran.

Running away is a cowardly thing to do, but I had no choice but to. I can at least thank him for what he has done to me, and never talk to him again.

When I reached the clinic as my last destination, I heard voices from inside. I held my breath as I eavesdropped by the door for a bit, hoping that Jotaro is inside.

"What have you done this time?" a female voice asked. It must be the nurse.

"Nothing. Just a little rumble," a familiar deep voice echoed through. This is Jotaro, I'm certain of it.

The nurse chuckled, "Well, you have become a frequent visitor lately,"

He didn't say a word.

"Now, where are those bandages? Be right back, Jotaro-kun. Don't even try to escape this time,"

I heard footsteps approaching the door. I immediately hid in a corner and saw the nurse walking away to the opposite direction.

 _All right, Jotaro's still here! This is your chance, Kumiko. Go get 'em!_

I took a deep breath and took out my own bandages. I was going to use them for my sparring next time, but Jotaro needs this more than I do.

I slowly walked towards the door, getting even more nervous in every step. What would he say? How would he react? Will he accept these bandages? What would I even say?

Without any time to waste, I slowly opened the door, careful not to make a sound. I saw Jotaro sitting by the window as I quietly entered.

I just stood at the entrance, enthralled by how he looks when he just gazes out the window. I could feel my cheeks heat up as the wind gently blew on his hair, dancing gracefully as it passed by. He then closed his eyes as if he's absorbing the serenity of the environment around him. I couldn't help but smile.

" _Yare yare_ ," he uttered as he turned to face me, "It's you again,"

I gasped. How did he know that it was me? I stood in place, frozen by Jotaro's gaze.

"What do you want?"

His eyes was locked on mine, staring at me intently. My chest feels like it's going to burst if he continues looking at me like this. My cheeks just heats up even more and my heartbeat is going faster.

 _Geez, I have to say something fast._

"U-uhm," I stuttered, "I just wanted to s-say thanks for h-helping me earlier... and a-a-also for a while ago. And I-I-I'm so sorry t-that I just ran away, I-I-I could actually help you fight them off b-b-but I was afraid that I might just give you a harder time-"

He then heaved a sigh and turned away; a sign of no interest.

"A-a-ah! All in all I just wanted to say 'thank you' and as a token of my gratitude I wanted to give you these bandages becauseIheardthenursesaidthatshewaslookingforthemsoIthoughtmaybeIcouldgiveittoyouinsteadbecauseyouneedthemmoreandIfeltreallybadleavingyoubehindearliersopleaseacceptthemasmythanks-"

 _Great job, Kumiko. You said too much._

Jotaro stood up and approached me. He's so huge that I had to look up to face him. I felt embarrassed even more. He must think that I'm pathetic and that I must not be taken seriously.

But to my surprise, he took the bandages from me and started to walk back to his seat by the window.

I beamed. I thought he was just going to tell me to 'screw off' or whatever, but he actually accepted them! Thank Buddha. This is happiness that I have never felt in my entire life! I know that this is a thing that will make people resent me even more, but I just didn't care. This is enough for me; I'm not going to ask for more.

I was about to walk away when he suddenly said, "Kumiko Matsui, huh?"

I turned back to face him. He was looking right back at me, but right now his expression was less tense than before. I nodded in astonishment. He must've read my name on the bandages.

"Thank you, Kumiko."

Did he just thank me? Wait, DID HE JUST THANK ME BACK?!

"No problem!" I gushed and started to run away from the clinic. This is absolutely the best day of my life. I never thought that he'd actually thank me back! I knew it; Jotaro Kujo is not as bad as he seems. I believed that from the very start.

I stopped at the corner of the clinic to overhear a bit more of what was going on. I heard the door slide open; the nurse must be back.

"I really couldn't find any bandages, Jotaro-kun," the nurse's voice echoed.

"It's okay. I have them right here,"

"Oh? From whom did it come from?"

"Kumiko came by when you were gone and gave them to me,"

"Ah, Kumi-chan? My, she's a little angel! She's always the kind who'd give her thanks every time someone would do nice things to her. When I took care of her asthma attack months ago, she thanked me by giving me homemade cookies for the whole week! It was too much, actually. But she's an angel who never fails to give her gratitude."

Aw, I never thought she'd remember that.

The nurse then continued, "But unfortunately, because of her silent behaviour she was misunderstood. People then began to spread false rumours about her- even I heard them too. Poor Kumi-chan, she doesn't have any friends at all. I know it is hard for her, but I know she has enough strength to endure them."

There was silence for a while, until Jotaro sighed, "I see,"

I got up and decided to head home. I guess Jotaro wasn't even aware of my existence. I never really approached him at all and in the past, whenever he was close I'd scurry away because I get shy. But the important thing is I gave my gratitude to him, and that is enough.

I may not talk to him anymore, but I'm happy.


	4. Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring at the decorated ceiling of my room.

From my bed, I gradually put myself to sit up and reflect on the day ahead of me. Today will just like any other day since I came here; no friends, just classes and learning.

I looked at the wall clock over the desk ahead of me, telling me that it's 6 A.M. I stood up and did some stretches and breathing exercises. Afterwards, I opened the bedroom curtains to let the sunlight come in, the Land of the Rising Sun greeting me "Good morning"!

I took a bath, wore my uniform, and made myself some breakfast. It's not really fun when you're in an apartment house all by yourself. I tried to convince Father that I'll be just fine renting a room in the city, but he insisted to buy a condominium instead. Man, I miss my family back home. I already feel so homesick.

After eating breakfast, I immediately left for school at exactly 7:30 A.M. It takes thirty minutes to walk from my house to the school, so I always have to be early no matter what.

Just as I walked outside the house, I saw a very familiar figure standing outside the gate, as if he was waiting for someone. Upon walking closer, I realized who it was.

It's Jotaro again!

I stood afar, staring at him in surprise. How did he find out where I live? Maybe this was just a mere coincidence; he must be waiting for someone else instead. What is he doing here? Is he waiting for someone? Wait, could he be actually waiting for me? _No, no. Who the hell am I to be waited for? Jotaro Kujo, waiting for me? HAHA, that's NONSENSE._

Since he's just standing there, maybe I could engage in a conversation or something? No, I feel too embarrassed. I did promise myself that I'm not going to talk to him ever again, but for what reason am I going to ignore him anyway? I have nothing against him and vice versa, and there's really no problem just saying a little 'hi'.

I took a deep breath, and tried my best to sound as cheerful as I can be.

"Oi, Jotaro! Good morning!"

 _I really look stupid right now if I were to look at myself in a different point of view._

It seems that I have caught his attention because he looked at me as I walked towards him with a beam. He stared at me for a bit and then started to walk away from me towards the path to school.

 _Wow. Thanks a bunch for making me look dumber than I really am, Jotaro. Very much appreciated._

Is he really that much of a snob? He didn't even bother to even reply a little 'morning' and just started to walk away like that? Who the hell does he think he is? I know that I admire him, but this is rudeness. I don't deserve to be treated like this...

...or maybe I do. No one really likes me. I guess that's why.

"Kumiko, are you coming or what?"

I came back to my senses and turned my attention to Jotaro, who was just a few steps ahead, looking back at me. No way, did he actually wait for me? Is that why he was standing outside the apartment? If that's the case, then why? What's in it for him? No one has ever done that to me before.

"Your legs function well, right?" Jotaro snapped in an impatient tone, "If they do, then start walking. We'll be late to school."

He then turned his back for the second time and started walking away.

I just can't believe it; I'm really walking with Jotaro to school.

"Y-yes!" I stuttered as I ran to catch up with him.

* * *

I have been walking with Jotaro side to side for about twenty minutes. He hasn't really said a word at all since we left from my house. I know that he dislikes annoying conversations and I am truly aware that I am a natural source of irritation, so I'm not taking my chances starting a talk with him.

In fact, I don't even know what I am supposed to talk about.

He's just been looking ahead silently as he walked while I took glances of him every once in a while, waiting for him to say a word or something.

Damn, I feel really awkward with him right now, but I better pay attention to where I'm walking today! I getting lost in my own thoughts have already led trouble for the both of us.

Suddenly, I heard a feminine voice from behind, "JoJo~! Good morning!"

 _Oh dear. It's one of Jotaro's female followers._

The one feminine voice I heard became two, then three, until there were at least five of them. I silently listened to them complimenting Jotaro about his looks and many things over and over again as my limbs started to tremble in every step that I took, afraid that I'm going to be caught soon. Why didn't I even think of this? I wish I could've turned back time and just ignored him; I wouldn't be stuck in this situation if I had thought of this one step ahead! If one of them realizes that I'm the one walking side by side with Jotaro, this is going to be trouble.

I tried my best to ignore them and just walk forward because I know they're going to resent me more for it, but this ain't going to last long so I'm just going to brace myself from whatever painful words they're going to throw at me this time.

Just as I feared, a feminine voice sneered behind me.

"Hey, isn't this the weirdo walking with JoJo?"

I stopped on my tracks as soon as I heard her say that.

"Oh my god, how dare you walk with him? Who do you think you are?"

"She must be pretty desperate or something, clinging on to JoJo like that,"

"Don't you have any shame? Just going with JoJo like that?"

 _What the hell are your problems? If you want Jotaro so bad, then I'll gladly give him to you!_

All of a sudden, a girl grabbed me by the hair. She had blue hair and eyes, and flawless skin. Her long, white fingers grasped my hair tight as she held me where she could see me. Her pinkish lips turned to a scowl as she looked at me from head to toe.

I remember her; in fact, she was my classmate last year. _Inu Hayashi._

We were friends; at least that's what I thought. When she transferred to my school, she approached me when no one else did. She was kind and sweet, and that's where I lowered my guard and became friends with her. I thought that I finally had someone to rely on, but one day she betrayed me when she spilled my own food all over me and revealed my secrets, humiliating me in front of everyone.

I even knew afterwards that she was backstabbing and spread false rumors about me. That's why I never dared to approach anyone ever again.

I still hold a grudge against her, but she was lucky that by second year she was in another class. I don't even want to see her at all, and now here she is.

"Ah, well if it isn't Kumiko!" she smiled sheepishly, "How are you doing, my friend?"

"Why call me a friend when you betrayed me, you traitor!" I growled.

She pulled my hair harder that I had to hold my hair back because of the pain.

Inu laughed intimidatingly, "My, why are you the one mad? You should be ashamed that you were walking with my beloved JoJo, huh?!"

 _Your beloved Jotaro? Ha, your name suits you well, because you act like a bitch_.

"I'll give you a warning here," she then looked at me in disgust, "If I ever see you walk with JoJo again, I'll make sure you learn your lesson!"

I looked at her in the eye and smirked, "Like Jotaro would ever go out with a bitch like you,"

As expected, she was pissed off and screamed, "HOW DARE YOU?!" Inu raised her palm, about to slap me in the face.

I do want to fight back, but there's nothing I can do. I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want anyone to think that I'm worse as they think I am right now. It's just a slap, practically nothing. I closed my eyes for the impact.

I waited for it, but there was no hand that hit my face. I immediately opened my eyes to see what was happening.

Jotaro held Inu's wrist before it hit my face. I felt her hand loose grip on my hair. He then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from them. The other girls afterwards started to freak out in protest of his actions. Even Inu was taken aback from what just took place.

"A…ah JoJo!" Inu trembled, taking a step backwards, "What's with you today? Don't t…tell me you're protecting that w…w…weirdo over there?!"

"Why are you standing up for her, JoJo?!"

"Why?! Why did you do that?!"

"She's just nothing! You should be protecting me!"

More and more complaints came out of their mouths. I myself don't even know the answer why he's actually willing to stand up for me. Even so, I'm really happy that he was here. If he wasn't, it's just going to be harder for me.

Jotaro subsequently got irritated all of a sudden and growled, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone shut their mouths as he threw Inu's wrist away. "LEAVE US ALONE! I DON'T LIKE GIRLS FREAKING OUT!"

 _Did he just say, leave US alone?_

"WHAT ~?!" all of them blurted out at the same time.

A lot more objections came out of the girls' mouths as Jotaro started to walk away from them.

I couldn't help but snicker a little when I saw Inu kneeling on the ground, yammering like a brat. Her betrayal was unforgivable and I still couldn't forget it up to this day, but this? She deserved it more than ever. Maybe I don't need revenge after all, this was enough. I can finally laugh at her like how she laughed at me back then.

"Kumiko, let's go. We're going to be late," Jotaro said as he walked past me.

I checked my watch to find out that it was already 7:50 A.M., "A-ah! My goodness, we're going to be late! Wait for me, Jotaro!" I then ran to catch up with him.

* * *

Jotaro was with me (or maybe it was I who was with him) for the whole day. By the time our class started to change seating arrangements, Jotaro volunteered to be my seatmate when no one else wanted to. When the bell rang for lunch, he put up a seat in front of my desk then ate with me. When I stayed behind in the classroom after classes, Jotaro was outside the door, waiting for me.

It's just odd receiving Jotaro's 'warmth'. What did I ever do to deserve this?

Both of us are walking side by side again on our way home. Like before, we never said a word to each other. It doesn't seem so awkward like earlier this morning. I started to feel comfortable with his company even though he's one hell of a snob.

But why? Why is he being nice to me? I just don't understand.

I spent almost 2 years walking the school grounds inside and out alone. I never had any friends, and those who I have considered friends have betrayed me. I just didn't want to be vulnerable as before, back when I was desperate showing off to everyone that I'm not as they thought I am. All attempts I made were useless! I felt better alone and protecting myself. They'll deceive me anyways.

Will Jotaro be the same? Casting aside whatever feelings I have for him, and just to be realistic, here's the case: Jotaro was my classmate last year and yet he didn't know who I was until yesterday. I heard about the time where he punched the hell out of a teacher who didn't made sense to never return the next day. I've heard all the rumours of him getting into fights much often and he beats up his enemies more than he has to that some of them are still in the hospital up to this day.

He's a delinquent and a rebel, but why is he being nice to a person like me?

I took a deep breath and glanced at Jotaro. He's eyes are fixed on the road ahead as he goes walking ahead. I want to confront him about this; about his actions towards me. My hands began to shake from worry. I really have to ask, I really need to! My feet suddenly stopped as he continued walking, leaving me behind. I wanted to catch up to him but my feet seemed glued to the ground.

"J…Jotaro," I managed to mutter under my breath.

He still continued walking ahead.

"Jotaro," I said with a louder voice.

He stopped on his tracks and turned to face me.

I gulped. My hands continued to quiver as he ogled me with his piercing green eyes. I have to get this out! I just have to!

"W…why are you being so nice to me?" I stammered, my hands gripping my skirt tightly.

Jotaro walked towards me, "What are you talking about?"

Fueled by my rage, fear and pride, out of impulse, I grabbed his collar and shouted, "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TO ME?!"

My eyes began to tear as my throat dried up. Jotaro was taken aback from my doing. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't hold back anymore. I decided to let this all out to get this over with.

I began to cry, "I've spent almost 2 years alone, having no one beside me and no one to rely on. I have spent all those times only trusting and believing in myself because the world was too unforgiving. Kindness from others and now rare these days, and whenever I lower my guard to someone I thought could be my friend, they'd betray me in the end!"

He held my wrists, trying to make me release his collar, "Hey, calm down! I don't understand what you're trying to-"

"I was your classmate last year, and you never even knew me until now! At least you could've known who I am from all those false rumours spreading around; maybe you're just faking it so that you could take advantage of me and humiliate me just like they did. Are you being nice to me so that you could make fun of me, or are you being nice to me out of pity because of what the nurse said?!"

His grip on my wrists eventually weakened. My heart hurts and felt so heavy after all I said. Probably it's from all the pain and lament I've kept so long. I can't help but be like this, I can't afford to be naïve and careless like whom I was when I first came here.

"If you're just being nice out of pity, then I don't need it! I'D RATHER BE ALONE THAN TO BE BETRAYED BY OTHER PEOPLE!" I used all the force I could muster to push him aside and to run away.

After all I said, I don't think I'd be able to face him anymore. It might be too much but I got carried away by my emotions that I just suddenly burst out on Jotaro. I'm really much unforgivable now; pathetic, emotional, and a fool.

I kept running without even looking where I'm going. I just want to get away from him as much as possible after bursting out like that. Now I really swear that I'm not going near him ever again, nor talk to him as well!

I heard a voice from Jotaro shouting from behind, "KUMIKO, LOOK OUT!"

I stopped in the middle of an intersection, looking for where am I supposed to 'look out'. Everything seemed to be in slow motion when I saw a car honking at me as I looked at my right. I realized it too late, and soon I'll get hit. _Sigh, I really do have a habit of not paying attention to where I'm going._

I couldn't close my eyes as the car was closing in towards me. Am I going to get injured, or am I going to die? I'm not certain what will happen, so why not get hit to find out? I stared at the incoming car that will decide my fate, but suddenly the car disappeared in front of me.

I realized that the car didn't disappear, but it was _I_ who moved. The car passed by like nothing happened as I was pulled towards Jotaro, his hands grabbing my wrists.

But how did he get there? For a second, he was running after me, but now he's on the other side of the street, pulling me away from the road to save my life – for the third time.

I ended up staring at his face as he pulled me close to him. I have never been this close to Jotaro before, and this made my cheeks heat up. He then looked at me in the eye which made me turn redder than ever.

"It's because you're a good person," he spoke.

Jotaro released me, "At this point in your life, it's hard when you know you can't trust anyone other than yourself. You're clumsy, always lost in your own thoughts, and silent, but you're a good person. You shouldn't be misunderstood and be made fun of."

I looked at him stunned. I'd never expect something like this from Jotaro.

"Kumiko, if you want things to change, then you should learn how to express yourself. Learn how to stand up for yourself when you know you're already being stepped on. You can't stay silent forever."

I hate to admit it, but he's right.

"I'm treating you this way because you deserve it," He holds his hat over his eyes, " _Yare yare_ , looks like this is your stop."

I glanced at my surroundings to find out that I'm already outside my apartment's gate. I didn't really notice that I'm already here; maybe it's because of all this emotional haywire.

Jotaro then added, "Also for your information, I did know you before. I had to confirm your name the day before because your appearance changes a lot."

"B…but I thought you only knew me recently because you read my name on the bandage I gave you..." I protested.

"You had your name on your bandage?" He pulled up his right sleeve and searched for my name on the bandage wrapped around his arm.

What the hell... he never saw my name after all?

"Ah, there it is." He pointed at the bandaged part near his elbow, my name written in small kanji characters.

I couldn't help but blush from what he said and how he claimed that he knew me before. Maybe Jotaro is not like how I thought he was – he is much more than anyone could imagine. I never really thought about being friends with him, but I don't think it would be much of a bother. In fact, I could picture it... the time where I'm not alone anymore.

"It's getting late, I'm going home now. See you tomorrow, Kumiko." He then turned and walked away from where I was.

 _See you tomorrow_. I never heard anyone say that to me for a long time. Maybe I was right that Jotaro isn't like how he seems. He may be a delinquent, but deep inside, he does have a kind heart.

I just looked at him walking away until he disappeared in the distance. Did he really mean everything that he said? I never heard him say such words before, even to others. I guess he really does mean it… but it doesn't mean that I'm completely lowering my guard. I don't know him that much yet.

There is one thing I'd like to ask myself. I'd like to ask him too, but I doubt he could even explain.

 _How did he end up across the street when he was chasing me a while ago?_


End file.
